


凄美爱情❤️

by Snowflake_destroyer



Category: Man vs. Wild (TV)
Genre: Other, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_destroyer/pseuds/Snowflake_destroyer
Summary: 大脚野人荒蛮无度，马桶为何频频翻车.这二者之间究竟有和联系，敬请观看连载.n野人与雪桶的相互扶持。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	凄美爱情❤️

**Author's Note:**

> 从来没有人如此与他们心心相印，他们是如此臭味相投。

今天太早了还没什么文思，大纲列得差不多啦，明天再来写这个故事，点进来就点个心心哦谢谢~.N n 那是一场梦，他们说从来没有这么真实的梦，梦里山洞塌了，野人们光着身子跑出来了，他们面面相觑，开始互相责骂.突然一个头型像马桶的生物跑了出来，这就是雪桶族，他们的一直和灰匣谷的村民抢夺一种资源，那个雪桶人大喊了一句：“我知道是谁干的！是隔壁灰匣谷的村民，居然破坏别人的山头!”此话一出，大家都知道，利益的争夺又开始了。 “你怎么知道？”不知情雪桶说。 “不是他们还有谁？你看还有图为证呢。”那是一张模糊的照片，里面的人似乎扛着锄头走在野人的山头，身形打扮都像是灰匣谷的人，可是灰匣谷村民纳闷了，他们压根就没派人去过那里啊。 “你知道吗” “不知道啊，什么呀。” “笑死了，又是这种手段，未免太低端了吧，怎么又要诬陷我们。” “我也觉得。” “这事，还得找村长评评理吧。” “你又不是不知道，村长出差了，不知道啥时候回来，现在先这样吧，反正不是我们做的，不和他们争。” “那咋办啊，你说这一天天的，天天让人往身上扣锅盖。” “没法子啦!我们召集一些人先去调查一下来龙去脉。” “也只能这样了。。。” 欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


End file.
